disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Ali
Prince Ali is a song in Aladdin. The song occurs as Aladdin enters the palace with an entourage, posing as Prince Ali Ababwa with the help of Genie, Babkak, Omar, and Kassim. Lyrics Kassim: Hail! Your attention I pray! Oh, ye people of Agrabah, this is your lucky day! Hail! High and low, great and small. Lucky people of Agrabah, someone's coming to call. Take it away Babkak. Babkak: Someone who tamed the Cyclops, then fought 40 thieves single-hand. Omar: He's richer than Croesus. Babkak: He goes where he pleases. Kassim: And this time he's chosen your land. Ohhh, your land. All: So here he is now with his band. Make way for Prince Ali. Say hey it's Prince Ali. Genie: Hey clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey you, let us through. It's a bright new star, oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye. Make way, here he comes. Ring bells, bang the drums. Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa. Genuflect, show some respect down on one knee. Now try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam. Then come and meet his spectacular coterie. Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa. Strong as ten regular men definitely. He once slew seventy Turks. Mustaches, sabers, real jerks. Who gave those bad guys the works? All: Why, Prince Ali! Babkak, Omar, and Kassim: He's got seventy-five golden camels. Harem Girls: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three. Genie: When it comes to exotic-type mammals. Harem Girls: Has he got a zoo. Genie:'''I'm telling you, '''All: It's a world class menagerie. Babkak, Omar, and Kassim:'''Prince Ali! Wonderful he, Ali Ababwa '''Genie: Ali Ababwa. Babkak, Omar, and Kassim: He's essayed quite a parade for you to see. Genie: So get on out in that street. Got someone I wantcha to meet. All: Come on, start kissing the feet of Prince Ali. Genie: There's no question this Ali's impressive. Though his entourage may be excessive. All those elephants at once can quite unnerve one. Still the guy gives a parade new meaning. And the sight of all those peacocks preening. He's a prince without a peer and we deserve one. Others: Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa. That physique, how can I speak, weak at the knee. Well, get on out in that square. Adjust your veil and prepare. To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali. Genie: (in counterpoint with others) There's no question this Ali's alluring. Never ordinary, never boring. Everything about the man just plain impresses. He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder. He's about to pull my heart asunder. And I absolutely love the way he dresses. Harem Girls: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys. Babkak, Omar, and Kassim: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys. Harem Girls: And to view them he charges no fee. Genie: He's generous, so generous. He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. Babkak, Omar, and Kassim: Proud to work for him. Harem Girls: Bow to his whim Babkak, Omar, and Kassim: Love serving him. Genie: They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! All: Prince Ali, amorous he, Ali Ababwa. Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. All: And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by. With sixty elephants, llamas galore. With his bears and lions. A brass band and more. With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers. His birds that warble on key. Make way. Genie: For Prince Ali! Others: There's no question this Ali's impressive. Though his entourage may be excessive. All: Prince Ali! Category:Songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Content